


Valay

by Riana23



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Childhood Violence, Exploitation, Kidnapping, Metahumans, Obsession, Other, Paranormal Abilities, Possible pedophilia, Slavery, Torture, family quarrels, physical violence, psychological violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana23/pseuds/Riana23
Summary: Suo padre era il Joker, il Re di Gotham e uomo rispettato da tutti. Nulla si opponeva a lui, tutto ciò che vuole lo ottiene con la forza o non. Ma una sera, un affare con un pezzo grosso di Los Angeles prende una piega inaspettata quando mette gli occhi su una delle cose più preziose che il Joker possiede: suo figlio. Metterà da parte il suo orgoglio e la sua arroganza per salvare l'unica persona a cui tiene che gli sia rimasta?Ok, faccio schifo con i riassunti ma ci siamo capiti no?
Relationships: Father and Son Relationship - Relationship, Mafia gang - Relationship, TheJokerSon





	1. Ricercato...come la morte.

**Author's Note:**

> Arriveranno altri capitoli, ma le richieste sono aperte!

Per quanto bella possa essere Gotham City, pioveva sempre ed era odiosa. Valentin si era alzato presto quella mattina, non aveva dormito nei migliori dei modi a causa delle ferite sulla sua schiena.

Era da ieri sera che non vedeva suo padre, che fine aveva fatto?

Era uscito? 

Non gli interessava molto, non gli era ancora andato giù il fatto che lo aveva picchiato per una cazzata come lo spogliarello. Stava solo ballando! Si stava divertendo! Qual era il suo problema!? Era geloso? 

Nah, il Joker non provava sentimenti, figuriamoci la gelosia. Un forte tuono lo tirò fuori dai suoi pensieri, finì di bere il suo caffè e mise la tazza nel lavandino. 

Le previsioni davano cattivo tempo fino alle 12.00, poi si sarebbe calmato e sarebbe uscito il sole. Valentin sperava fosse così, voleva uscire, andare via da quell'attico soffocante e odioso. C'era sempre silenzio, suo padre non c'era mai e nessuno giocava con lui. 

Beh, non c'era da biasimarli, ogni volta che qualcuno giocava con lui finiva in ospedale con qualcosa di rotto. Ma dov'è il divertimento se nessuno si faceva male!? Viveva con un pazzo psicopatico quindi era normale che fosse così! 

Ma non tutti capiscono cosa significa essere figlio dell'uomo più temuto che ci sia, non era per niente facile. Il Joker non era il classico padre che alla sera tornava dal lavoro e si sedeva a cenare con suo figlio. Non era il padre che si siede sul divano a guardare un film con suo figlio. Oppure giocava alla lotta con suo figlio.

No. Queste cose con il Joker non esistevano. Doveva stare attento, ogni minima distrazione può portarlo a guai seri con le altre bande. Ogni momento può essere l'inizio di una sparatoria oppure potevano attentare alla sua vita. Tutto questo lo faceva arrabbiare, vedeva i suoi amici avere dei legami stretti con i loro genitori, mentre lui aveva un padre che lo ignorava sempre. 

Pensava sempre e solamente al lavoro, lui non esisteva, e quando si accorgeva di lui era quando lo puniva. Lo odiava. Oh, lo odiava tanto. Soprattutto quando si fidanzata con una donna. 

Diventava insopportabile, Valentin non esisteva più quando c'è una donna nella sua vita. Il periodo peggiore? Con quella bionda ossigenata di Harley Quinn, era stato terribile. Una sera, la stupida si era fatta catturare da Batman ed era stata portata in quella prigione in Louisiana. Suo padre era diventato DEPRESSO. 

Noioso da morire e nonostante le mille donne che prendeva e che travestiva da Harley, le uccideva perché non lo soddisfacevano. Quell'anno è stato l'anno in cui Valentin si era allontanato di più dall'uomo dai capelli verdi. Aveva fatto quello che voleva mentre lui si piangeva addosso e frignava perché non aveva la sua donna.

Seppe dopo che si era schiantato con l'elicottero, ma suo padre era un perfetto escapologo quindi era sorpavissuto. Cosa fece? Ovvio, ANDÒ HA PRENDERE QUELLA SVITATA.

La portò a casa e ritornò quello di prima, tranne il loro rapporto. Non si interessò minimamente a come stava Valentin, no, gli interessava solo della sua puttana. 

Quando si lasciarono Valentin non era in casa, lo seppe per caso sentendo degli scagnozzi parlare tra loro. Se né fregato, era la donna del Joker mica sua madre. Quindi a lui non l'ho toccava minimamente. 

Ed ora erano li, litigavano sempre e Valentin era sicuro che un giorno sarebbero passati alle mani. Ma, se un giorno dovesse mai minacciarlo, se ne andrà.

Oh si piccola. Andrà via e dirà addio al famoso Re di Gotham.

Sbuffò e si alzò dallo sgabello su cui si era seduto, guardò fuori dalla finestra e sorrise quando vide che aveva smesso di piovere. Oggi la giornata era dalla sua parte! Corse ha mettersi le scarpe e una felpa, non dimenticò di prendersi la sua mazza da Baseball di ferro. 

L'aveva rubata nel ripostiglio del commissario di polizia, quando lo avevano chiuso in gabbia. La mise in una fondina sulla sua spalla e prese l'ascensore. Si stirò e quando le porte si aprirono si trovò davanti Jonny 

"Qualche problema Jonny Jonny?" 

L'uomo rimase impassibile e freddo di fronte a lui, avvolte pensava che Jonny gli fosse stato fatto il lavaggio del cervello, era completamente apatico! Jonny sbuffò e gli diede una pistola 

"Il capo voleva che l'avessi, visto che stai uscendo" 

Valentin prese la pistola e fece una smorfia, oh che carino. Una miseria pistola. Mentre per Harley quinn la faceva seguire dai suoi uomini

"Grazie Jonny" 

Superò l'uomo e andò per la sua strada, aveva delle cose da fare, aveva visto la vetrina di gucci poco distante da li avere dei nuovi vestiti che gli piacevano! Ai proprietari non dispiace se prenderà dei vestiti gratis! Aveva il "VIP coupon" per tutto


	2. Chapter 2

Ed eccolo di nuovo, stava facendo affari con un pezzo grosso di Los Angeles, la musica del club gli impediva di ascoltare quello che dicevano nel privè. Aveva già ricevuto un occhiataccia da suo padre per essersi avvicinato troppo al privè, si arrese e andò a sedersi al bancone del bar, ordinò da bere e fissò davanti a se, si annoiava, cosa poteva fare? 

Il barista gli diede il suo whisky e Valentin lo buttò giù tutto d'un fiato, fece per ordinarne un altro quando i suoi occhi caddero su di _lei._ La gabbia.

Sorrise e si alzò dirigendosi verso l'attrazione che un tempo Michelle utilizzava sempre, era la ex ragazza di suo padre, la loro relazione durò due settimane e suo padre infine la scaricò buttandola in mezzo alla strada dalla macchina in corsa.

Lanciò un occhio al privè e video suo padre impegnato con quell'uomo, sarà stato un uomo sulla quarantina, di carnagione scura, occhiali da sole e giacca e cravatta. Aveva il collo pieno di collane dorate e le dita piene di anelli e non mancavano i piercing di pessimo gusto, lui e suo padre sembravano parecchio presi nel loro affare.

Cosa c'era in ballo? Roba grossa probabilmente, ma a Valentin non fregava un cazzo, si annoiava ed era intenzionato a divertirsi quella sera, con o senza il permesso del Re di Gotham.

Arrivò alla gabbia e vide che era occupata, gli venne il tic all'occhio, c'era una spogliarellista con una maschera sul viso e un body dorato. Ballava benissimo e aveva una grande folla attorno a se, provocava gli scimmioni e ogni tanto interagiva con le spogliarelliste nelle altre gabbie passando la lingua sul vetro.

Poteva essere bella quanto le pareva, poteva ballare bene quanto le pareva, ma ora era il suo turno cazzo. E da quella gabbia doveva uscire.

Aprì la portiera in vetro ed entrò, la donna lo guardò male

"ehi, non puoi entrare nella gabbia! Esci subito, o chiamo la sicurezza!"

Valentin le mise la mano destra dietro al collo e la tirò vicino a se 

"Chiariamo una cosa ... non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che dici ne di quello che fai"

la donna aggrottò la fronte e Valentin si leccò le labbra 

"Quindi ora esci da questo cazzo di gabbia e vai a farti qualche uomo come la puttana che sei, sai, non ho molta pazienza"

detto questo la presenza per i capelli e la buttò per terra fuori dalla gabbia e umiliata, tanto meno, era il suo turno ora.

Chiuse la porta della gabbia e si attaccò alla catena, cominciò a fare movimenti sensuali con il bacino facendo il possibile per muovere il ventre in avanti, in breve tempo una folla di persone si formò attorno a lui, la maggior parte erano donne ma anche uomini .

Le donne avevano occhi sognanti e Valentin sorrise, S. Di essere un bel ragazzo e di avere un fisico da invidia, le gambe muscolose e il busto alto e magro faceva gola a molte ragazze. Era abbastanza alto: 1,90 cm. Ma pesava un pò troppo poco.

La porta della gabbia si aprì e una spogliarellista entro con i suoi tacchi a spillo, si guardarono negli occhi e improvvisamente tutto sparì.

C'erano solo lui e la spogliarellista, girarono in tondo come dei predatori quando lei mise le mani sul suo petto e cominciò ad abbassare la cerniera della sua felpa, sotto non indossava nulla e quando la felpa fu aperta passò le mani su tutto il suo petto pallido. 

Non sapeva se suo padre stava guardando, a lui non piace quando prende l'iniziativa, diceva che attirava troppa attenzione indesiderata su di se. Ma era quello che voleva! Voleva anche lui il suo momento! Non esisteva solamente il Re di Gotham! Quindi quel momento era suo e solo suo e del Joker non gli e ne fregava di meno.

La spogliarellista cominciò ad abbassargli la felpa dalle spalle e quando la tolse la lanciò in un angolo della gabbia, Valentin vide con la coda dell'occhio che la folla che si era formata attorno a lui si era ingrandita

In quel momento la maggior parte del club si trovava intorno a lui, tranne gli scimmioni che stanno sempre seduti al bancone a bere e fumare fino a svenire. Sbatté la ragazza contro il vetro e lei gli leccò il collo e gli graffiò la schiena con le sue unghie lunghe, le tirò i capelli e le espose il collo mordendolo.

Le mani della spogliarellista andarono all'elastico dei suoi pantaloni e in quel momento Valentin si irrigidì, non voleva di certo denudarsi davanti a tutti! 

Prese le sue mani e le portò di nuovo al suo petto lasciandola esplorare dove voleva, forse quella ragazza e lui finiranno in una delle camere al piano di sopra ...

"come ti chiami bella?" lei sorrise e gli leccò l'orecchio

"Samantha"

Valentin annuì e strinse i fianchi della donna davanti a lui, la sua preda. 

Si sentiva forte, si sentiva il capo della situazione e finalmente sentiva di avere il **controllo** su qualcosa. L'aria nella gabbia era calda e piena di eccitazione ed entrambi mossero i loro corpi a ritmo di musica. Passò le mani sul suo intero corpo e sui suoi seni, si stava eccitando, la voleva così tanto! 

Ma tutte le belle cose prima o poi finiscono.

Sentì una ventata di aria fredda sulla sua schiena ei suoi capelli vennero violentemente presi e tirati all'indietro, cadde a terra e poi si sentì uno sparo, Valentin riuscì a raddrizzarsi abbastanza per vedere Samantha seduta nella gabbia con un buco in fronte. 

Alzò lo sguardo e lo distolse subito quando incontrò gli occhi neri del Joker, venne trascinato per i capelli verso il privè e la gente si spostava al loro passaggio

"Fermo papà!! Mi rovini i capelli così!!"

Non gli interessava molto che gli stava facendo male al cuoio capelluto ma più che altro che gli stava probabilmente strappando i capelli e lui ci metteva così tanto impegno per tenerli perfetti!!

Non ottenne risposta e lo portò fuori nel parcheggio, lo spinse con cattiveria nella macchina e chiuse la portiera facendo il giro per salire dall'altro lato. Entrò in macchina 

"pap-"

Non lo fece parlare perché gli arrivò uno schiaffo che gli fece girare la testa dall'altra parte, gli lanciò la felpa addosso e Valentin se la mise. Il Re di Gotham non disse assolutamente nulla e partì a tutta velocità per le strade dritto verso casa

**

Quando arrivarono aveva iniziato a piovere, scesero dalla macchina ed entrarono nell'attico, presero l'ascensore e cominciarono a salire. Nessuno dei due proferì parola e Valentin non osava alzare la testa, non aveva paura ma temeva di più la punizione che subirà, quando suo padre era arrabbiato, non aveva limiti.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono il ragazzo venne spinto dal più grande nella grande sala, gli tirò un altro schiaffo e cadde sul divano, suo padre cominciò ad arrotolarsi le maniche della sua costosa camicia bianca 

"bello lo spettacolino al club, balli bene e sai perfettamente come attirare l'attenzione. Ma io che cosa ti ho detto?"

Valentin non ha risposto e tenne la testa bassa, doveva stare molto attento a quello che faceva o diceva, poteva peggiorare la situazione. Ma il suo silenzio fece incazzare ancora di più il Joker che gli prese la mascella con una stretta dolorosa

"SEI SORDO FORSE? CHE COSA HO DETTO?"

il ragazzino lo sfidò guardandolo negli occhi

"Di non attirare l'attenzione in nessun modo, TI HO SENTITO BENISSIMO"

gli liberò la mascella e si mise dritto, ringhiava come un animale e cominciò a slacciarsi la cintura 

"ah, vedo che allora hai ancora la lingua! Vedi, Valentin, ci sono delle regole che **devi rispettare** . Ma questa sera hai infranto tutte le **mie** regole, e mi fai altamente incazzare"

piegò la cintura a metà e si abbassò, baciò la fronte del ragazzo e si rimise in piedi, roteò un dito davanti ai suoi occhi

"schiena"

Valentin sbuffò e si tolse la felpa per la terza volta quella sera, rabbrividì all'aria fredda e si sdraiò sul divano a pancia in giù. Tirò un cuscino e lo mise sotto di se. Arrivò la prima cinghiata e strinse il cuscino nelle mani, era la prima di **MOLTE.**

1

2

3

4

QUATTRO. ERANO SOLO FOTTUTAMENTE QUATTRO !! Gemette dal dolore e questo irritò di più il Re di gotham. Aumentò la forza e la velocità dei colpi. 

5

6

7

Strinse il cuscino così forte che le nocche delle sue mani diventarono trasparenti, faceva male cazzo. Odiava quando usava la cintura, ma è mille volte meglio del bastone o dell'elettroshock. 

8

9

10

Si fermò, era già finita? Di solito duravano di più. Gli scappò un gemito di dolore e suo padre passare una mano sulla sua schiena bruciante, inarcò la schiena quando scavò le unghie in una ferita. Strinse i denti e strinse il cuscino così tanto che pensava di strapparlo

Giurò di aver sentito l'uomo sopra di lui gemere di piacere ai suoi tentativi di non urlare, cercò di alzarsi ma venne spinto giù sul divano. Valentin sbuffò e J si mise sopra di lui a cavalcioni 

"Hai un carattere forte, ma sai che con me non funziona. Sei un cattivo ragazzo, ei cattivi ragazzi vanno puniti"

Gli tirò uno schiaffo sulla schiena facendo sobbalzare, strinse i denti ma si rifiutava di arrendersi. **MAI** arrendersi davanti al Joker. Significava dargliela vinta, significava cedere a lui e ai suoi giochi sadici. 

Ma, come diceva lui, Valentin aveva un carattere forte. E non era facile piegarlo. Si era rotto le palle di stare sotto di lui, fece una manovra improvvisata e si alzò dal divano guardando il Re di Gotham. Se lo sguardo poteva uccidere quest'ora era già sotto terra, fece un passo e Valentin ne fece uno indietro

Aveva gli occhi neri, era incazzato nero per avergli tenuto testa

"SPARISCI DALLA MIA VISTA MOCCIOSO VIZIATO. TI CONVIENE NON FARTI VEDERE PER OGGI!!"

Valentin corse di sopra, voleva evitare di farlo arrabbiare ancora di più, di certo non voleva che lo chiudeva nello sotterranei insieme ai topi di nuovo! 

Si chiuse nella sua camera sbattendo la porta, gemette per il bruciore alla schiena e andò in bagno. Si guardò allo specchio e vide che la sua schiena pallida era ricoperta di segni rossi e gonfi, sbuffò e prese cotone e disinfettante e si diresse in camera

**

Dopo quasi dieci minuti passati a disinfettare le ferite sulla schiena aveva finito, non era facile raggiungere alcuni punti della schiena da solo. Ma fortunatamente con le sue abilità telecinetiche ci era riuscito benissimo, grande fortuna essere un metaumano!

Nel frattempo il Joker si era sistemato ed era andato nel suo ufficio, doveva vedere degli uomini che avevano deciso di lavorare per lui. Più uomini aveva, meno era la possibilità che venisse attaccato da qualche banda nemica, come New York o altre

Quel ragazzo lo mandava fuori di testa, aveva un carattere forte, troppo forte per i suoi gusti e la sua pazienza è poca. La paternità non era mai stata il suo forte. Ma era anche orgoglioso perché sapeva che se suo figlio si trovava in qualche situazione pericolosa sapeva benissimo difendersi, ma i suoi sentimenti rimarranno sempre chiusi dentro di lui

Il Joker non può permettersi di avere sentimenti, rendevano deboli. E il Joker non può permettersi questo lusso.

**

Valentin si era sistemato su una poltrona nella sua camera e si alzò, doveva fare i conti con suo padre. Non poteva picchiarlo così e poi fare finta di nulla! Uscì dalla sua camera diretto al suo ufficio ma si fermò quando sentì la sua voce, mise l'orecchio contro la porta   


"Ora che sai tutto, la domanda è ... Sei davvero adatto a questo lavoro!? Non voglio buoni a nulla ne cagasotto tra i miei uomini chiaro!? Non stiamo giocando a nascondino, qui si sopravvive o si muore"

L'uomo terrorizzato annuì e il Joker fece cenno a Jonny di scortarlo fuori. Quando uscì dal suo ufficio Valentin era in mezzo al corridoio, Jonny gli fece "no" con la testa e andò nella sua camera, si toccò la schiena dolorante e sbuffò. Ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi perché suo padre stia assumendo così tanti uomini

Era come se si stesse preparando a qualcosa. O se stia _aspettando_ qualcosa. Come se sapesse esattamente che qualcosa stava arrivando. _Come se ci fosse una bomba pronta ad esplodere._

Che gli nasconda qualcosa?

**********

Los Angeles

Un uomo, seduto su una sedia in pelle in uno dei grattacielo più costosi e all'avanguardia della Città degli angeli, stava parlando al telefono 

"Hey, sono io. Com'è andato l'incontro con il clown?"

Dall'altro capo del telefono, l'uomo che si trovava al club del Joker era parecchio nervoso

"capo, c'è stata un interruzione"

Fece una smorfia incazzata e giocò con una pallottola tra le sue dita

"di che si tratta?"

"il figlio del Joker ha cominciato a dare spettacolo, è andato su tutte le furie e se né andato portandosi dietro il ragazzo"

Buttò il proiettile contro la scrivania, che rimbalzo e cadde da qualche parte per terra. Si alzò spingendo la sedia indietro di qualche passo

"Stai dicendo che l'affare è saltato in aria a causa di un moccioso!? QUEL CLOWN MI DEVE UN SACCO DI SOLDI!!"

"s-signore con tutto il rispetto...il Joker sembra tenere davvero a quel ragazzo, più di Harley Quinn. Non ha visto più nulla quando ha iniziato a fare lo spogliarello. Non ho potuto fare niente per fermarlo!"

L'uomo si sedette e si passò una mano sulla barba, si leccò le labbra, un idea gli saltava in mente 

"Capo?"

"I piani sono cambiati, lascia perdere i soldi. Ti affido un nuovo incarico. Portami il ragazzo del Joker. Se necessario usate la forza"

"Capo cosa dirò al clown?"

Sorrise, aprì una scatola sulla sua scrivania e ne tirò fuori un sigaro. Lo accese e si appoggiò allo schienale 

"Digli che il debito è saldato, ingannalo, cerca di sapere qualcosa di più su suo figlio. Fa del tuo meglio, non farti ingannare, il clown è bravo con i giochetti mentali"

"Capo se posso chiedere...perché questo cambiamento?" 

" È il figlio del Joker, mi frutterà un sacco di soldi. Portatemelo vivo, altrimenti dite addio alle vostre teste"

Chiuse la telefonata e guardò un punto imprecisato davanti a se, buttò fuori il fumo e si avvicinò alla scrivania. Compose il numero della sua segretaria nonchè amante, e appoggiò i piedi sulla sua scrivania, attese che la donna rispose 

"Capo?"

"Alice, mi serve che tu cerchi una cosa per me. Mi serve il più presto possibile"

"Certo, di cosa ha bisogno?"

"Cercami la cartella con i dati del figlio del Joker"

"Il figlio del Joker? Capo, non sappiamo se riusciremo a trovarli. Il Joker avrà sicuramente fatto sparire tutti i documenti di suo figlio" 

"Fa del tuo meglio e verrai ricompensata generosamente, fallisci e morirai"

"Sissignore"

Chiuse la telefono e girò la sedia, guardò Los Angeles dalle grandi vetrate e intrecciò le dita davanti al suo viso. 

Sorrise.

  


  


  


  



End file.
